The Case of the Wammy Kids
by The Thiefshipper
Summary: Samantha Matthews is a Wammy kid. She grew up next to L and the other Wammy boys. What happens when Wammy gives them a case that even the police can't solve to test their skills? Who will fall in love along the way? LxOC along with other pairings. NO LXLIGHT Before Kira AU
1. Prologue

AN: Hey guys! It's The Thiefshipper! I'm really really sorry for the lack of updating recently. I've been having all of these great ideas, but I just didn't have the motivation to type them all up. But that was then and this is now. I hope you all enjoy my Death Note fic! OH. and I'd like thank snowhiteangel917 for all of her help. When I post the next chapter, I will also post a link to her deviantArt account. She has drawn me a FABULOUS picture of my OC Samantha. Well, enjoy!

Prologue

Samantha Matthews awoke with a start, fear receding back to the pit of her stomach. She looked at her clock to see it was 3 am. She wiped the cold sweat from her brow. She had been having the dream again. The dream about the fire. She remembered the red and yellow flames burning her skin. Samantha had been having this dream a lot recently. Though, it was probably to be expected. It was getting near to the anniversary of the fire. The seven year anniversary to be exact. Almost seven years ago she lost her house and her whole family in a house fire. The only thing she had left to remember them was a gold pocket watch that was given to her from her father. Samantha wore it wherever she went. She was the only one to survive, though not totally unscathed. She had received a near fatal burn that stretched all the way from her left shoulder down to her finger tips. She absentmindedly ran her fingers across her left arm. Samantha knew she wasn't going to get anymore sleep tonight, so she decided to go for a walk. She hopped out of bed, put on her favorite pair of pink slippers and headed out. She had to be very careful, because if Roger caught her she would be in huge trouble for sneaking out of bed.

* * *

As Samantha was walking she heard another set of feet walking through the corridor, so she hid behind a large grandfather clock. The sound of the footsteps got closer and closer. 'This is it,' she thought, 'I'm done for'. Then, a pair of bare feet peeked out from the side of the clock as the person turned to face her. "Hello Samantha" L said with a small smile, "What are you doing out of bed at this time of night?"

"I could say the same to you, L" Samantha said, returning the grin.

"I was taking a walk through the hallway because I could not sleep and I needed to think. What is your reason? Did you have the nightmare again Samantha?" L replied as he bit his thumbnail. L knew all about Samantha and what she had been through. L was one of Samantha's best friends.

"Yea. It was the nightmare. But, it's no big deal. It's almost the seven year anniversary, so I guess my brain is just reminding me." Samantha said with a sigh.

"Well, why don't I walk you back to your room so we both avoid trouble," L suggested.

"Sure," Samantha said.

L offered his arm to her like the gentlemen did in the old movies.

"May I?" he asked. She took it and the walked like that all the way back to her room.

* * *

This is Samantha Matthews: fifteen year old girl, Wammy Kid, and future behavior analyzer. Almost seven years ago she lost everything she held dear in a tragic house fire. Wammy had seen the special skills she had, and brought her Wammy's House for Gifted Children. Her friends are L, Beyond Birthday, Mello, Matt, and Near. Only her friends knew her real name. To everyone else, she was known as S. This is her life now. And she loved it.

* * *

AN: Hey, this is just the prolgue, so read and review and tell me what you think! Thanks guys!


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry for not updating in like FOREVER. I've been really busy with summer stuff. BUT I'M BACK NOW! And I know I said that I would give a link to my friend's devianArt account, but sadly, the picture is not finished. BY THE WAY in this story Beyond Birthday does not turn into the serial killer that he is in Another Note AND he is L's twin brother. And the ages of all of the boys may not be compliant with the anime. Sorry if it offends you. But here it is! Chapter 1!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Death Note or any of the characters mentioned in this story. I only own my OC Samantha Matthews.

"The protons of an atom are the particles that are positively charged. Therefore, what is the charge of the electrons?" Mr. Anderson the chemistry teacher asked the class.

'Oh my God." thought Samantha as she doodled in her notebook, 'If I have to sit through one more minute of his boring lectures, I'm gonna flip'

"Oh, what about you, S?" Mr. Anderson asked her. Sam's head snapped up as she desperately tried to remember whatever boring question he just asked the class.

"Um..I..uh...," was all she could say.

"I believe I know the answer Mr. Anderson," announced a familiar voice from the back, "The electrons give off a negative charge as to balance out the positive charge of the protons. Additionally, the neutrons in an atom are neither positively charged or negatively charged. As their name suggests, they are neutral, meaning they have no charge." Near gave a slight smirk, "Was that answer sufficient Mr. Anderson?"

"Yes, Near. Though, wait for me to call on you next time," Mr. Anderson grumbled.

'Wow,' Sam thought, 'I'll have to thank Near later for getting me out of that one,' She turned around and gave her friend an appreciative glance. Near nodded in reply. She also noticed her other friend Mello, who she also had chemistry with, rolling his eyes, probably annoyed at Near's knowledge of...everything. Sam looked back to the front of the room at the clock hanging on the wall next to the door of the chemistry lab, '11:56,' She thought, 'Only four more minutes until I can get out of here and go to lunch!'

At that very moment the voice of the school's secratary came over the intercom, "WILL THE FOLLOWING STUDENTS PLEASE REPORT TO THE DEAN'S OFFICE IMMEDIATLEY. L, NEAR, MATT, MELLO, BEYOND BIRTHDAY, AND S. THANK YOU, THAT IS ALL."

Samantha froze. 'Why would they want all of us...I don't remember doing anything bad...' She gave Near and Mello a concerned look as they all got up from their seats.

"You may leave now, but do remember the homework assignment, page 394 of the text book, problems 1 through 15," Mr. Anderson said in his monotone voice as the three students walked out of the room.

"What do you think he wants all of us?" Mello asked, looking worried.

Not many people got called down to the Dean's office, and if you did it was for something very serious. The Dean was a very strict man, and especially in a school full of child prodigies, there was no room for michief.

"I don't know. You didn't do anything that may result in us getting in trouble, did you Samantha?" Near said.

"No! Of course not! I'm just as confused as you guys are," Sam said with a certain edge in her voice.

As the three of them made their way to the office, they met up with the other three students. Matt, L, and Beyond Birthday were just as confused.

"I wonder..." L muttered.

"What do you wonder, L?" Samantha said.

"Oh, nothing..." L paused, "If no one can think of any rule breaking that they have done over the past week, there is an 85% chance that we have not been called down to be punished. Though, the percentage may be a little off. I am still working on it," L explained as he stuck his thumbnail in his mouth.

"I bet someone stole strawberry jam from the kitchen, trying to frame me!" L's twin brother, Beyond Birthday, proclaimed, "I bet they were jealous that Sam and I scored the highest on the hereditary behavioral disorders test!"

"If that was the case, then why didn't anyone try to frame me?" Sam argued, " And why would they call all of us down? Only the two of us had to take the test. It must be another reason."

The six Wammy students walked the rest of the way to the Dean's office discussing different reasons as to why they could have been summoned.

Before they knew it, all of them were standing in front of a huge, wooden door that was about six feet from the ground. Samantha grasped the black iron handle. It was cold to the touch. She glanced back at the other five. They gave her a nod to open the door to reveal their fate. Samntha gulped, and opened to door.

Behind the door was a large wooden desk with the Dean sitting behind it with his arms folded. Standing behind him was an old man that the kids had never seen around before. His hair was completely gray, and he wore small oval glasses and a black coat with a black hat. There were six fold-up chairs that the kids sat themselves in silently.

"Hello children," the old man started, "My name is Watari. You six have been summoned here today because I need you to help me with a job. I need you six to help solve a murder case."

All six of their mouths hung open in shock.

After a few moments of silence Matt spoke, "Why would you need us to help solve a case of murder? Isn't that the police's job?"

Yet, all of them knew something like this was coming. At Wammy's House for Gifted Children, each individual child was placed on a specific course of lessons based on their strengths and weaknesses. Beyond Birthday and Samantha were behavior analysists in training, Near and L were logic implementing detectives, that would be in charge of leading investigations, and Mello and Matt were field investigators, who were like undercover FBI agents. Each of them fell under the category "Detective" so it wasn't so surprising that they all were being assigned to work together, but for a murder case? It seemed a little extreme, even for Wammy's House...

"Think of it as a test of skills. I would like to see if you six as a group will be able to work well together. You are some of my most promising students," Watari said with a grin. Then it clicked. This old man was in fact Quillish Wammy. The very man who founded Wammy's House!

"Will the you each accept this case?" Watari asked

"I will," Samantha answered, a lot less brave than she intended.

"I suppose I will too," L replied.

"As will I," said Near.

"Me too!" exclaimed Beyond.

"Same," said Mello.

"Totally!" Matt said.

"Wonderful," said Watari, "You must pack your things this evening, because tomorrow, we are going to San Francisco."

A/N: So guys! this was Ch.1! I really hope you liked it! Please Follow/Favorite and Read/Review! I love you all!


End file.
